a strange night
by simonaamalia.bularca
Summary: rainbowdash and applejack had a fun experience with a certain pony


ol  
liemstrongspan style="color: #373e4d; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 15.359999656677246px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #f6f7f8;" data-reactid=".ky.$mid=11419210769729=201bc35e16c3922d553.2:.0.0.$end:0:$0:0"Rarity was in her bedroom sleeping peacefully, untill rainbow dash came in with a black suit she grabbed rairty by her hand a shooved her in her bag, she took her to applejack barn where applejack was wearing a kinky suit rainbow dash spoke up "This is going to be fun boss" applejack grinned cheekly "Yes it is, now bring out are assistant" Rainbow did as she was as soon as she opened the bag she but duck tape on Rarity's mouth and pinned her down, and spoke up "Now Rarity I'm going to let go but if you run away you will get a painful punishment understand?"/span/strong/em/li  
/ol  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongRarity nodded as rd let go, applejack walked up, "Now rairty we're going to have a little fun tonight me you and rainbow and if you refuse or tell any other pony I will burn you're first ever dress you've made, understand?" Rarity nodded as a tear was in her eye as rainbow dash was tieing her to a wooden chair her legs open wide, applejack ripped the duck tape of rarity, which led her to yelp but before she could speak applejack was kissing her deeply, rainbow like this as she started sucking at rairy vagina, little moans was coming out of rairty, applejack liked this, rd and aj switch places, aj stopped and got a bag it was a big stallions dildo doubl sidded with a pump, rarity eyes widened as rd grinned./strong/em/p  
ol  
li/li  
liemstrong "ooh look at that, hmm how bout we give rarity a little show aj, see what's she be expecting tonight." applejack agreed as she slid the dildo inside of her rainbow did the same as they pressed a button and it started moving causing aj and rd to moan in pleasure, rarity for some reason liked this and stared to lick her lips, rd shouted "AJ IM GOING CUM" Aj couldn't responded as she was going to cum to, after 2 mins a thick clear canoell swam passed the room as they came they both collapsed./strong/em/li  
li/li  
liemstrongpanting and breathing aj spoke up "Now rairty you're turn as they got up, still breathless and put rarity in a good position, aj slid the dildo into rarity this made her moan, rainbow started slow but she got faster this caused rairty to moan really loud but she wanted more rainbow dash was giving her at full speed rairty was humping at the pleasure going through her aj started to kiss rairty again, between pants, aj and rd knew that rairty liked this they did until rarity came, sweat dripped down all the girls faces, rainbow dash was on the floor with pants, she had colaspe from tiredness, but aj was fine for now she went into the bag and got a whip out, she gave rairty a cheesy grin, now what can i do with this?/strong/em/li  
li/li  
liemstrong She looked at rairty flank and whipped it, this caused rairty to scream and beg, she begged applejack to stop but this made applejack do it more and harder, rd woke up and smiled she wanted ago, so aj handed the whip to rd. Applejack stared to kiss rainbow neck then went lower untill she got the vagin what she started to grind on, rainbow dash was loving this and asking for more and she whipped rairty, rainbow but the whip down and started to kiss rairty deeply. Rarity enjoyed this as rainbow dash explored the wet cave. Aj stopped pleasuring rainbow to head over to rairty she opened her legs further and put 4 fingers into her vagina this caused rairty to moan, but she was trying to hold in her in-coming climax aj went faster with all her strengthm which made her cum all down aj arm, aj gave the offer to rainbow to lick it off as rainbow did, rainbow did the same to applejack what made the both of them collapse.. they all fell asleep from to much pleasure./strong/em/li  
li/li  
liemstrongspan style="color: #373e4d; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 15.359999656677246px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #f6f7f8;" data-reactid=".ky.$mid=11419210769729=201bc35e16c3922d553.2:.0.0.$end:0:$0:0" TO BE CONTINUED /span/strong/em/li  
lispan style="color: #373e4d; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 15.359999656677246px; white-space: pre-wrap;"strongem /em/strong/span/span/li  
liem style="text-align: center;"strong /strong/em/li  
/ol  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
